


Bitten By The Lovebug

by desdabbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance (Klance) - Freeform, Lovebug AU, Mention of Adashi/Shadam, Pidge/Hunk (Punk), voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdabbles/pseuds/desdabbles
Summary: Lance has noticed that something has changed with Keith. He smiles a lot more, laughs at his dumb jokes, and that look in his eyes looks more loving than murderous. He's determined to find out what's happened, but while he does that he finds himself doing something stupid. Falling in love with the person whose supposed to be his rival.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a dumb joke, so why did it end in Keith hating him and avoiding him? Lance is left to question a lot, his doubts getting the best of him. Surely Keith doesn't hate him.. right?

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little bug, mullet.” Holding out his hand he watched as the foreign bug landed on his hand, seeming content. Glancing up he saw Keith’s hand on top of his bayard, like he was ready to let it form and slice the bug in two. “Calm down, it’s harmless, see?”

Holding out his hand he watched as the bug flew off and landed on Keith’s nose, exploring the difference with it’s tiny feelers. “Lance, get this thing off of me before I-” his threat was cut short as the bug crawled down his face towards his neck, seeming happy with the change. 

Letting a snicker escape him he shook his head, “No way, mullet, this is way to funny.” He clicked on one of the buttons on his arm, a camera appearing, and he aimed it at Keith. “Say cheese.” He saw the murderous look in Keith’s eyes, but he ignored it as he snapped a picture.

He took a couple of them, inching backwards as Keith slowly made his way towards Lance, like he was afraid that the bug would attack him if he moved too quickly. “Lance, please.” That caused him to hesitate with the next picture, furrowing his brows at him with confusion.

It wasn’t often that Keith said ‘please’, which made Lance realise that this might be a legitimate fear, and not something he was merely concerned about. “Alright, mullet, I guess I’ve had my fun.” Closing the camera option he made his way towards Keith slowly, offering him a smile.

But Keith didn’t smile back, which didn’t surprise him, seeing as he was probably ready to kill Lance. He was only a couple inches away from removing the bug when Keith flinched, taking a couple steps back and slapping his hand against his neck. Shoot, the bug must’ve bit him.

Looking at his hand Lance saw the confused expression on his face, “Are all bugs supposed to be this weird pink-y color?” He showed his hand to Lance, glancing up to watch his own expression.

Leaning forward he tilted his head, it was odd for a bug to be pink, but they were on an alien planet, so maybe it was normal? “I wouldn’t be too concerned about it, other than being a little bite-y, it doesn’t really seem harmful.” Glancing up he realised he may have spoken too soon.

“Keith?” His gray-purple eyes were clouded, and his irises were pink, as pink as the squished bug on his hand. “Buddy, can you hear me?” He reached forward and grabbed Keith’s wrist, trying to get him to focus on something in reality than on something in his own head.

The second he touched Keith he seemed to pull him out of whatever he’d just been in, because the cloudiness vanished and he was instantly focused on Lance, his face expressionless. “Lance.” It was almost robotic, the way he said it, his eyes blinking slowly as he stared at him. 

Lance slowly retracted his hand, “Yeah, it’s Lance. Are you okay?” He moved slowly, not wanting to spook Keith. He moved slowly, looking left and right, like he didn’t know where he was, before refocusing on Lance, his face slowly melting an expression of annoyance.

“You said that bug was harmless, and yet, it bit me and put me in some weird.. trance.” Scoffing he crossed his arms against his chest, jutting out his hip as he looked to the right. “Are we going back to the castle anytime soon? I’m kind of sick of spending so much time with you.”

Letting out a small sigh he closed his eyes, Keith was back. “Yeah, I guess they’re probably done by now,” running a hand through his hair he turned his back to Keith. “Let’s get going then.”

He took two steps forward, but froze as he saw Keith practically jogging past him, like he couldn’t even stand to be near him. He frowned, was Keith really that mad at him?

They made it back to the castle in complete silence, Keith never once looking back to see if Lance was still behind him, merely stepping inside and ignoring any and every attempt of conversation anyone tried to start with him. He seemed pretty determined to be alone.

“Wow, I’ve never seen Keith this upset.. what’d you do to him, Lance?” He let out a squeak, turning to face Pidge, finding a knowing look on her face. 

Shaking his head he crossed his arms against his chest, “Nothing! He’s just being a- it was a joke! Besides, it was harmless and he’s okay.” Pouting he looked away from the rest of the team, knowing good and well that they were all staring at him, waiting for him to explain further.

“Ah, makes sense.” He hated that knowing tone in Pidge’s voice, “You tried to be funny and ended up doing something that pissed off Keith and know he’s likely to ignore all of us for a week. Nice, Lance.” He heard the sarcasm in his voice, and he it made him bristle. 

“Step off, Pidge!” He hadn’t meant to yell, or for his tone to be filled with such malice. But he was sick and tired of always being the reason for something going wrong, “It was a damn bug! I didn’t know he was afraid of bugs! If I had known I wouldn’t have done it, okay?” Before anyone could answer him, or get in a snarky comment, he stomped past them to his room.

It wasn’t his damn fault! Keith made the decision to be grumpy about a stupid joke, so really, it was all his fault. Groaning he grabbed his head with both hands, he shouldn’t feel as guilty as he currently was. Making his way past the kitchen he debated getting a snack, seeing as he didn’t really feel like coming out of his room once he made it. But he decided against it.

Resuming his stomping he was at his door in no time, placing his hand on the scanner and stepping inside before anyone could run up behind him and stop him. Placing a lock on his door he let out an annoyed huff as he stood alone in his room, glowering at the floor with such intensity one might think he’d be able to burn a hole through it. 

He wasn’t upset at the fact that Keith had gotten all huffy about the situation, though that didn’t help anything, no. He was annoyed that the second something went wrong he was the one to blame, sure he had contributed to the issue, but Keith was part of the problem as well!

He was sick and tired of being the excuse everyone used when things didn’t go their way, it had been going on for far to long, and he was sick and tired of it. Rubbing at his face he let out a sigh of defeat, his anger washing away, the realization hitting him that he shouldn’t have snapped at Pidge like that. He was likely to get a talking to from Shiro or Allura about that later. 

Trudging his way across the room he opened the door to his bathroom, what he needed was a bath, but he only felt strong enough for a quick shower. Perhaps another day. Removing his armor he felt the relief of a weight being lifted off of him, and the aching of his bones hit him. 

Wincing he carefully removed the skin tight black suit they all wore underneath, too tired to even attempt to fold it, and threw it in the corner to worry about later. Turning on the shower he decided that while he let it warm up, he was gonna set up his bedtime routine. 

It was far to earlier to go to bed, they hadn’t even had dinner yet, but he felt like he hadn’t slept in years. Setting up his bottles and face mask he glanced over at the shower, satisfied when he saw the steam appearing from the water. Perfect.

Stepping inside he felt all the aches and tension in his body melt away, this was exactly what he needed. Rubbing his hands over his arms he let a small groan escape him, when was the last time he’d showered? A week? Two? He’d been too busy as of late to remember to shower.

Reaching out for his soap bottles he squeezed a good sized amount into the palm of his hand and started running it through his hair, using his nails to get his scalp. He felt the dirt washing out of it, and he knew that once it dried it was gonna be nice fluffy again. Maybe even curly.

It’d gotten long enough to get curly, which was one of the reasons he’d always cut his hair on Earth, he’d hate the way the ends of his hair curled, and the way his whole head of hair would curl in the summer heat. Summer heat, one of the things he actually missed.

Space was so cold, and for a boy that had grown up in the sunshine land of Cuba, he certainly wasn’t used to this. Rinsing the soap out of his hair he hummed, reaching for the body soap he squeezed a good amount on his loofa, letting out a louder hum as he cleaned himself.

He remembered days on Earth, when he was much younger, that he’d could come home after a day of swimming, building sandcastles, and playing in the woods, covered in dirt and grime. The best part of those days though was when he took a bubble bath, the icky feeling he’d been feeling all day would wash away and he’d be squeaky clean, only to ruin it in a day or two.

Those were fond memories, and had him smiling before he even knew what he was doing. Rinsing off his body he reached for the conditioner, running it through his hair and then rinsing it out, turning the shower off and prepping himself to step out of the warmth of steam. 

Running out of the shower he quickly made a beeline for the towels, placing one around his hips and on his head, then slipping on his robe. Now he was comfortable. Rubbing at the mirror in front of him he watched as the mirror cleared up and he could see himself. He was in desperate need of a space day, for sure. 

But before he could even start treating himself, he heard a knock on the door. Not the bathroom door, his room door. And you better believe he was not in the mood for other people, but, it might be an emergency, so he made his way out of the bathroom and to the door.

The knocking got a bit more urgent, seeing as he was taking his time, and let out an annoyed groan, opening the door after a couple more seconds. “Lance!” Before he knew what had happened, strong arms had wrapped around him and pulled him close. They were familiar.

He struggled a bit to pull back, looking up at Hunk with a semi-surprised expression on his face. There was no way it was time for dinner already, right? That’s usually the only reason Hunk came by anymore, if he was later for dinner. “Uh, hey, buddy, what’s up?” He still struggled, placing a hand on Hunk’s arm, trying to push himself away from his body.

“You missed dinner.. and I knew after you, um, got a little upset with Pidge, you might be..” Hunk had always had an issue with wording things, because he always tried to be considerate of the other person’s feelings. “I was just worried that you were gonna lock yourself in your room.”

Actually, he had considered that, but after taking a shower, and taking a break from the others, he had realised that it was childish to do so. That he should just accept what had happened and move on. If Keith was gonna be upset, then so be it, once he put his mind to something there was usually no way to change it. “Well worry no longer, I just.. wasn’t very hungry today.”

Pushing away from Hunk even more he finally managed to get his own two feet on the ground again, and once again breath. Hunk meant well, but sometimes his hugs restricted air flow, especially when he was worried. “Honestly, you don’t have to check on me every time I miss a meal, okay?” He ran a hand through his hair, reminding himself not to get annoyed at Hunk.

Letting out a small sigh he looked away for a moment, a soft smile on his lips. “But I do appreciate you being worried about me, it’s nice to know that I’m still on people’s minds.” That had come out a lot sadder than he’d meant it to, but it was true. As of late, he’d felt like everyone had forgotten about him, that he was nothing more a seventh wheel.

He could practically feel the pity emitting off of Hunk, and when he looked up at him he saw the look in his eyes, the way tears started to pool in the corner of them. Great, he was about to get pity tears. “Hey, isn’t Pidge gonna worry if you don’t show up for your usually get together?” Usually after dinner Hunk and Pidge would lock themselves in one of their room and talk about upgrades, or their family, or whatever was on their mind. Something he and Hunk used to do.

“Lance..” Lance shook his head, placing his hands on his hips, forcing a large smile on his face. But really? He just felt tired. It was time to sleep. “Don’t hide things from me, please.”

His smile slightly faltered, and his shoulders sagged a bit, his body deflating. But he was determined to get Hunk to leave before he broke down. “I’m okay, Hunk, honest. I just need a bit of sleep.” A yawn broke through, something he was thankful for. It was more convincing. 

Hunk took a step back, watching Lance with furrowed brows before nodding, turning around to exit the room. “Just.. know that you can always come to me if you’ve got something on your mind, okay?” Glancing over his shoulder he offered Lance a soft smile before ducking out his room, the door letting out a ‘whoosh’ as it closed. Finally, he was alone once again.

His entire being deflated and his smile crumbled and fell. Tired. He was so tired. He decided to skip his bedtime routine, his skin wouldn’t like it, but it wouldn’t kill him to skip one day. Letting out another yawn he made his way to his bed, sitting down on the edge and rubbing his eyes. All he needed was a propers night sleep and he would feel better, that’s how it worked.

Right? Removing the the towels, the one from his head and the one from his hips, he quickly slipped on his pjs and removed his robe. He’d fold everything later. Falling back into bed he felt his body decompress, relax, and melt into the mattress. He really needed to sleep.

He could worry about everything when he woke up. Keith’s anger, Pidge’s anger, and Hunk’s worrying. Not to mention the talking to he was still expecting from Shiro or Allura. Closing his eyes he exhaled out of his nose slowly, everything would be better tomorrow, or at least somewhat back to normal. 

Or whatever normal he could get, seeing as for a year he’d been flying around in colorful mechanical lions fighting evil purple space cats. But hey, he could hope, right?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is having doubts, a lot of them. With his own self confidence, the team, and Keith. Something happened to Keith and he knows its his fault but.. can he really do anything to help when all they do is fight? And Keith? Well, he's known something was wrong since the day that damn bug bit him. Everytime he thinks about, speaks about, or is in the same room as Lance his heart and mind go crazy. Just what the hell has Lance done to him now?

There was something about being ignored that made you sad, and though it sounded like a pretty good reason to be sad, it should’ve been just as easy to fix. He could’ve gone up to Hunk and asked to bake, he could’ve even gone up to Pidge and asked what kind of supplies she needed, or if she wanted a third opinion, or if she even wanted to test something out on him. But no. He expected them to come to him if they even wanted to talk to him.

And it seemed like nobody wanted to talk to him. “Lance!” Outside of battle strategizing and training, that is. Glancing up he saw Shiro watching him with a tired expression, Lance was the only one he had to ask to pay attention anymore. It must be tiring. Exhaling slowly he looked away from Lance, glancing around at the others. “Is everyone clear on what they have to do?”

He heard a murmur of agreement, everyone beginning to move without even so much as a second look at him. Great. Now he had to go up to Shiro and ask. Quietly walking up behind him, seeing as he was talking with Allura, he waited patiently for him to finish. But Allura noticed him and cut their conversation short, waving at Shiro over her shoulder and calling out ‘come tussle when you’re ready!’ Why did she have to leave them alone?

“Lance..” He winced, Shiro had the disappointed tone of a parent, and not only that. There was worry as well. Hunk worried enough for the entire team, that if Shiro was worrying, then he must’ve been more obvious about his sadness than he thought he’d been. “You can’t keep spacing out like that, especially if you’re in the heat of battle.” Ah, a lecture. It was kind of Shiro’s way of worrying. He watched as the older man ran a hand through his hair, letting out another tired exhale of air, closing his eyes as if though he were calming himself down.

But instead of getting upset in any way he just pointed at the others, “If you couldn’t tell, we’re training. I set up teams, me and Allura, Pidge and Hunk, and then you and Keith.” Pidge and Hunk had already begun, Pidge using her small size to her advantage, and Hunk being to afraid to hurt her to actually do anything. Allura was currently stretching with Keith, chatting like he wasn’t currently glaring at the floor. Seriously, what was his problem?

They’d had that stupid fight about the bug almost a week ago, and he still seemed upset about it. Usually by now one of them would’ve caved and started talking, which likely would’ve ended in another fight, but at least thing would’ve been back to normal. Keith didn’t hate him, did he?

A hand grabbed his shoulder, ripping him from his thoughts, and forcing him to focus on Shiro’s stern expression. “Just ask Keith what you’re supposed to be doing, okay? I have to train with Allura.” Patting Lance’s arm he let out one more tired exhale of air before pulling away, turning his back and walking up to Allura, who happily bounced up and walked over with him to their own designated area. Remind him why he got paired up with Keith again and not Allura?

Rubbing at his face he glanced between his fingers at Keith, who still hadn’t looked up from the floor, and tipped back his head, letting out a quiet groan of annoyance. He hated confrontation. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t even mad about the bug anymore! Here’s to hoping, right?

“Uh, Keith?” He’d inched towards him, knowing Keith was more than likely to stab him if he moved to quickly, his brows raised in question. The glare that was directed at him made him freeze in his tracks. “S-Shiro said to ask you what we’re supposed to be doing.” Glancing down he kicked at the floor with his shoe, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. Shiro had told them to wear those skin tight black suits they all owned, but he felt more comfortable wearing his jacket. Especially when he felt uncomfortable. But he removed it, folding it carefully.

He heard a grunt from the other male as he got off the ground, and when he looked up he saw his arms crossed against his chest, his expression the same. Angry, and it was directed straight at Lance. Great. “Follow me.” It was gruff, not a trace of friendliness in his tone. Keeping his head lowered he reluctantly followed Keith, a million things running through his mind at once.

Which he shouldn’t have done because that only ended with him crashing into Keith’s back once he stopped, causing Lance to scramble backwards. Shit. If he wasn’t already upset at him, that certainly wasn’t going to do him any favors. “Sorry,” he spoke before Keith could snap at him, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. The last the he wanted to do was piss off the person he was about to train even more than he already was, and make it seem like he was trying to piss him off. Keith merely stood there, back to Lance, tense and frozen. He wasn’t that mad, right?

“Keith?” Reaching out cautiously he gently touched the back of Keith’s shoulder, lightly, like he was barely even there. Just enough so Keith was conscious of his presence. But it made Keith jump, stepping forward and turning around faster than Lance had thought humanly possible.

“Let’s get started,” the expression of anger gone replaced by.. panic? Something was seriously wrong with him. But he didn’t have time to question it, because Keith had already gotten into position, lowering his body and holding up his fists. He wasn’t giving Lance anytime to get ready because he already threw a punch, one that Lance narrowly managed to avoid. “Shiro said you’ve been having with close range fighting, so he asked me to help you get better at that.”

“Well thanks for telling me /before/ you tried to knock me out!” He scoffed, lowering his own body and trying to mimic Keith’s stance. It was true, he wasn’t all that good at close range fighting. Keith only rolled his eyes, getting back into position, though he did wait. Was he waiting for Lance to throw a punch? Throwing his fist forward he let out a squeak as Keith caught it and twisted his wrist, causing him to go with the motion so it didn’t break. 

There was a small smile on Keith’s lips, like he was actually enjoying it. The bastard. He threw out his leg, surprisingly catching Keith off guard and causing him to stumble and let go. “I think we were training, not trying to break each other!” He rubbed his wrist, wincing. Hopefully it hadn’t been sprained. He heard Keith scoff, but before he could comment on, /it/ happened.

“Sorry,” that knocked him down a peg, had Keith Kogane just apologized, to /him/? “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but that doesn’t mean an enemy won’t. Your punch was to slow, sloppy, you had no clear direction. You have to direct your attack, or else you’re gonna end up with worse than a broken bone.” He raised a brow, “Now get back in position before I kick your ass.”

He let out a scoff of his own, but he did as he was told, watching as Keith did the same. “Now, keep your eyes on me, and watch my attacks. If you do that, you’ll likely be able to read what I’m about to do, every enemy as their quirks. Even those weird robot things do.” He was referring to the drones, which, yeah, they were pretty weird. Lance watched as he moved forward, which was easy enough to dodge, but it surprised him when Keith’s fist connected with his stomach.

You bet your ass it made him breathless, but he didn’t have time to recover because Keith was coming at him again, silently throwing another punch. This one Lance did not avoid. He heard a crack in his head and before he knew what had happened he was on his back, staring up at the lights of the training deck, before four heads appeared, concern on all of their faces.

There were two faces missing, though Coran rarely came to training. Keith. Where was Keith? “How many fingers am I holding up?” He squinted at Hunk’s fingers, wondering what the heck was doing. He’d just been knocked down, he wasn’t going blind. Bringing a to his stomach, he let out a pathetic whimper, that was gonna ache for a day or two. 

Though he struggled, he sat up, closing his eyes because the room was slightly spinning. “I’m fine Hunk, put your fingers down.” Opening his eyes slightly he saw Keith, and that panicked look was back on his face. Without really thinking he reached out for him, but he was stopped.

“You can kill him later, for now, tell if you’re having serious trouble breathing.” Pidge had pushed his hand down, which confused him. He didn’t want to kill Keith, believe it or not, he was worried about him. It was weird for Keith to look like that, especially during training. He was usually relentless, and he rarely felt remorse for his actions. It was usually his opponents fault. 

“I said I’m fine,” he managed to get on one knee, pushing himself up. He was wobbly, but he was his feet again, making his way towards- “Keith..?” His voice was soft, worried. Keith looked almost scared, that wasn’t right. Especially when he looked down at his own hands, then up at Lance. Reaching out he gently placed a hand over Keith’s. “Hey man.. what’s wrong?”

Keith looked down at Lance’s hand, his mouth opening like he was really to tell him everything, but something seemed to hold him back. Why they were suddenly have this soft and tender moment was beyond him, but he knew he couldn’t be angry at Keith. Not when he looked like that. With that.. strange pink hue in his eyes? What the..

But then something changed, starting with Keith pulling his hand away. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The pink hue vanished and his eyes were suddenly looking at Lance coldly, and he honestly didn’t know how to respond. Oh wait, yes he did.

“What am I doing? What are /you/ doing?” He pointed at him, sneering. His cheeks had flushed in embarrassment, and here he was feeling sorry for the guy! “Punching me like that, you could’ve seriously hurt me, you wacko!” Keith’s eyes narrowed, it was time for a fight.

“I’m a wacko? You can’t even punch properly! What were those weak ass punches? Are you trying to freaking tickle me?” He crossed his arms against his chest, but his usual bite wasn’t there. Sure, his words stung a little bit, but.. there was the fact that his expression seemed confused, like he didn’t actually wanna be yelling at Lance, but he had to. 

“Whatever, I’m done training.” Turning his back to Lance he didn’t say another word as he stomped out of the training deck. 

“Fine! Whatever!” He huffed, crossing his own arms against his chest, glancing up at the others. “What? You wanna say something?” He looked specifically at Pidge, but for once she just kept her mouth shut. “That’s what I thought.” Stomping over to his jacket he grabbed it and left the training deck. What the heck was Keith’s problem? He was just worried about the guy! 

What was the most worrying was why he’d seen that pink hue in his eyes. It was almost the same as when he’d gotten bitten a week ago, but weaker. But that was ridiculous, it had been a /week/ ago, there’s no way, if it even affected him at all, that it still did. Right? 

Sighing he closed his eyes for a moment, hoping he wouldn’t run into any walls. He was still worried about Keith, but the second Keith had asked him what he was doing, it was like he /had/ to fight him, instead of being like Hunk or Shiro and trying his best to defuse his anger. But instead, all he did was provoke him, he fed the flames of anger. 

Groaning loudly he stopped in the hallway, punching the wall out of frustration. Why couldn’t they have a normal, civil, conversation? They’d almost had one! And then something.. Changed.

“Lance, are you alright?” He looked up quickly, his eyes wide as he saw Coran. It was rare for the older man to call any of them by name, so he must’ve known something was off. Lance couldn’t speak though, despite the urge to spill everything that was on his mind. He stood straight, his hands behind his back, patiently waiting for Lance to speak whenever he felt ready.

He looked away, ducking his head, covering one of his eyes with his hand as he struggled to find the right words. “Coran am I.. important?” That wasn't’t what he was expecting to say. He was expecting to have said something concerning Keith, or the confused emotions that he felt about him. But instead, he spoke something that had been lingering in his mind for awhile now. “I-I mean.. do I really have a place on this team? A purpose?” He frowned, this was all wrong.

“We have one too many people to pilot the lions, one of us isn’t needed.” His breathing was shallow, apparently that fight with Keith was making him think over a lot of things. “Allura is needed. Blue chose her and kicked me out, and she’s needed for the castle as well. Shiro is the leader, so of course we need him. Keith is back so he could take Red back, because she’s missed him and..” He didn’t even mention Hunk and Pidge. They were Voltron’s geniuses.

He punched the wall again, much weaker than last time. “I shouldn’t be here.”

That’s when he heard quick footsteps, and Coran’s hands were suddenly on his shoulder. “If you ever say anything as ridiculous as that ever again, I’ll slap the quiznak out of you.” The seriousness in his tone, and on his face, was enough to make Lance tear up. “You’re important, to all of us. You provide us with entertainment, you make light of the darkness situations so we won’t all be so stressed. You make us smile, laugh, and remember the good things that are to come out of the bad.” He was pulled in, Coran’s arms wrapping around him.

“You’ve proved useful and skilled time and time again, you’re powerful, smart, and brave. And I, for one, am very proud of you.” That did it, he was crying now, clutching onto Coran like a small child would their parent. After he calmed down he pulled back, offering Coran a small smile.

“Thanks.” Sniffling he rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand.

“Anytime. Now! How about you tell me what caused this?” He placed his hands behind his back again, raising both his brow expectantly. Lance let out a laugh, this is why he loved Coran. 

-

(this is special, so don’t expect this every chapter but,, what Keith went through afterwards)

After stomping out of the training deck like a child he could be found in his room, clutching at his chest, and trying his best to breath normally. His brows were furrowed and his knees were curled up, why did it hurt so badly? He and Lance fought like that all the time, and he usually forgot about it within five minutes. Though, he stayed mad because Lance would provoke him and then that would just start another fight. But lately? He’d been feeling.. weird.

It was ever since that damn bug bit him, but it couldn’t be that, could it? If anything that bug would’ve either done nothing to him, or killed him. Not make him feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on until it was nothing more than a sad, squishy, excuse for a bodily organ. Groaning he rolled onto his back, hand over his heart as he closed his eyes.

The first thing he saw when closing his eyes was Lance, and that caused his to sit upright, his breathing even more difficult than before. His heart speeding up. What was it about Lance?

Something about him made his face flush, his heart speed up, and twisted his tongue up so bad that he couldn’t even speak when they were in the same room together. All these suggested affection, but there was nothing about Lance that was even remotely attractive to Keith!

Not his crooked smile, his ocean eyes that sparkled brighter than all the stars in the universe, his laughter that sounded like bells, his- his.. wait, what? He was confused, what was he thinking about? Lance? “Keith?” Looking up towards his door he tilted his head slightly. “Keith, can I come in?” His eyes drooped and he crawled on all fours on his bed, like he was in a trance.

He heard a soft sigh, “Fine. I just wanted to see if you were okay, you were pretty freaked out back there.” It didn’t sound like Lance but his brain kept repeating ‘Lance, Lance, Lance’ over and over again. He wobbly walked towards the door, opening it and falling into whoever was there, which happened to be Hunk. He was surprised it wasn’t Shiro, though it also made sense for it to be Hunk. He was the sweetheart of the group, he cared for everyone deeply. 

“L-Lance?” He knew it was Hunk, but when looked up he couldn’t seem to form his name. It was like Lance was the most important person at he moment. Hunk’s brows furrowed as he held onto Keith, guiding him back to his bed. He let out a soft groan of pain as he was laid down.

“Are you sick?” Hunk placed the back of his hand to Keith’s forehead, clicking his tongue. That must not have been the problem. “Was it something you ate?”

Keith couldn’t answer, he just grabbed his pillow and curled around it, softly mumbling ‘Lance’. He glanced over and saw Hunk’s eyes widen at the sight, “What about Lance?” Again, he opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. Lance. What about Lance? 

Frowning he quickly sat up, throwing the pillow to the side, and looking down. He was shaking, why was he shaking? “Hunk, if I could ask for a favor.. could you bring me lunch today? I-I don’t feel well enough to make it to the dining hall..” Hunk didn’t even question him, just nodded quickly, backing up towards the door. He seemed to understand that Keith needed to be alone.

“I’ll tell the team that you don’t feel to well and not to bother you,” he gave Hunk and appreciative smile, to which he just got a soft smile and simple nod in return. Once he was alone again he was back on his back, his face scrunched up with confusion and frustration. 

There’s no way all this could be the work of that weird bug.. right?

**Author's Note:**

> JFKDSJFKDS TAKE MY TRASH AND LOVE IT BECAUSE IM WEAK FOR THIS AU OKAY BYE


End file.
